It's Never Stopped Me Before
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Parker and Eliot silently test each other's will...who will win? A take on an actual episode. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Never Stopped Me Before**

* * *

Parker weaved her way through the crowd, the tray balanced effortlessly on her hand, a single flute of champagne resting on it.

She made her way over to Eliot and he quickly rendezvoused with her, snagging the drink off of the tray with his left hand and then lingered next to her as they quickly assessed their situation. Nate spoke in their ear.

"_Got eyes on Irena?"_ he asked, and she and Eliot shared a look.

"Yes," responded Parker, her eyes glancing back briefly. "And she's with someone."

At this, Eliot caught her gaze and leveled his eyes at her, a faint smirk appearing on his lips, his tone filled with innuendo that, luckily no one could see, was directed straight at the blonde-haired thief standing right next to him.

"That's never stopped me before."

* * *

She knew that look all too well…he was planning something devious, and she wasn't going to like it.

As he began to flirt with Irena, she heard everything he said over the earpiece and Parker was about ready to scream…but of course, she didn't. Because to do that would be admitting to the fact that she and Eliot were an item.

He was doing this on purpose. She knew it. Damn him.

And she knew why, too.

It was all because of the _tiny_ little fact that Eliot realized that Hardison was seriously crushing on his girl…not that Hardison knew that she was already taken.

Actually, it was a miracle that they hadn't gotten caught so far. They were a Thief and a Hitter…they weren't Grifters. Sure, Eliot could lie when he needed to and do it rather convincingly, hence the reason why he was chatting up Irena at that moment, but Parker was absolutely hopeless when it came to lying.

They had nearly been caught out on three separate occasions, each time even more close than the last.

And as he continued to use his formidable charms on the woman, Parker was grinding her teeth and silently plotting his demise.

Oh, he would pay for this little stunt; that much she was _certain_ of.

* * *

Eliot could barely believe it when he heard Parker start to try to take Sophie's advice and begin to flirt with Irena's partner.

She wasn't doing all that well, but just the idea that she was _attempting_ to flirt with someone was enough to make his blood begin to boil.

He couldn't say a word, however, because that would give the two of them away.

He felt his jaw completely clenched, so he slowly un-clenched it, trying to dissipate the tension that had filled his body at the fact that _his girl_ was keeping an arms dealer at bay…but from what he was hearing over the earpiece, she was most likely going to…

Yep, he heard the cry of pain.

What had she used this time? A fork?

He glanced over and saw her backing up to an open window. Any second now she was going to…

Yep, and there she went, head first in a perfect swan dive.

Later, he would wring her neck for taking such a huge risk…and then he would kiss her senseless. And then possibly throw her on the mattress…and then kiss her some more. And a few other things as well. But _until_ then, he was pissed.

Oh, yes, the two of them were definitely going to be talking later on…

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. - A couple of reviewers intimated that they wanted a second chapter describing Eliot and Parker's little, ahem, "discussion" after the fact. So...here you go!**

* * *

"Eliot," Parker breathed into his neck as he ravaged her own, pressing her into the hotel mattress with the weight of his body.

He attempted to ignore her, more fully focused on making her scream his name, a sound that he truly enjoyed to hear and had heard many times before. Her moaning his name was nice enough, but he desperately wanted to hear her screaming it, instead.

He slid the fingers of his left hand through her hair, pulling her head back further, enjoying tasting her skin, but still needing more.

Needing to feel more, he slid his other hand down her body to the bottom hem of her dress and slid his hand beneath the fitted material.

She arched underneath him, her hands sliding under his shirt, needing to feel his skin against her own.

Soon enough, her dress and his shirt were gone and they were bare skin against bare skin. As usual, Parker wasn't wearing a bra, and Eliot sent a silent thanks to the ceiling above him that she didn't…it made their rendezvous so much easier. As it was, they'd barely made it into the hotel room before pouncing on each other, both of them still on a high from the job.

Parker's high from the jump from the window, Eliot's from his slow burning anger at her being so ridiculously reckless.

It made for some rather intense sparks.

She moaned as his fingers slid under the thin strap of her underwear and teasingly pulled them down her legs.

Suddenly, he stopped all of his glorious ministrations, pulled his head away from her neck, and pinned her, hands on each of her wrists, his legs pinned over her own. The blonde thief looked up at him in shock, too stunned by his actions to try and get free.

"Eliot, what-?"

He cut her off with a dark stare.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, sweetheart, do you mind telling me what you were thinking earlier when you jumped out that window?"

She tried to shrug, but found that she couldn't with the way that he had her pinned, so instead she simply looked down and then back up at him, guiltily realizing that she hadn't thought about Eliot's reaction to her somewhat reckless stunt.

"Honestly, I was thinking 'Exit route!'" she honestly answered, not looking the least bit uncomfortable at the fact that she was naked and pinned beneath him, while he still had some clothes on.

It was one of the things that Eliot loved about her. She wasn't immodest, she just wasn't aware of awkwardness most of the time, and the situation had him fighting back a slight grin. He had been truly worried when she'd made that jump, and she needed to know that.

"Parker...I know that you're capable, darlin'…but please, for _my_ sake, only do something like that as a last resort."

As he spoke, he slowly removed himself from over her, instead lying down next to her on the covers, placing an arm across her stomach, holding her close.

At his words, her eyes softened slightly and she placed a hand over his arm.

She turned her head to the side, gazing up at him.

"It was my only choice, Eliot. If I'd tried to run in the building, without knowing the floor-plan, they would have caught me…the window was really my only choice." She reassuringly rubbed his arm and heard him let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're right…"

There was a long moment of silence, but it was comfortable, and soon Eliot said,

"You realize that I'll try to protect you, right? That no matter what happens, I'll always be there to take care of you?"

She nodded.

"Of course you would, Eliot. You'd do it for anyone on the team."

He shook his head, trying to get her to understand what he was trying to say to her without actually _saying_ the words. He lifted his hand from her stomach and caught her chin with the tips of his fingers and brought her eyes to his.

"Not just anyone, darlin…just you. I mean, I'll always try to keep the team safe," he quickly explained, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "But when it comes to you…"

His voice drifted, and Parker saw a shadow cross his face and she reached up with her own hand, placing it reassuringly on his strong jaw.

He lifted his hand from her face and placed his fingers over hers, drawing her hand to his lips and closing his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand that sent a spark down her spine. And as he opened his eyes, she held in the gasp that wanted to escape her at the intensity of his gaze.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe…even if it meant risking my own life…it's what I do."

They lay there for several long moments, and then a soft smile stole across the thief's lips.

"I know, Eliot…me too."

They shared another look, this time one of understanding. They had both said those three little words without having to say them, and they both understood that they'd been said.

Moving quickly, Eliot pulled off his lower garments and then slid the both of them under the sheets of the bed. It was actually Elliot's room, and everyone had assumed that Parker had some place inside the hotel that was…well, not in a room. It was perfect for them…

They had finally reached an understanding.

Parker would continue to take insane risks, and Eliot would continue worrying about her.


End file.
